


Goldfinch and Nightingale

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble featuring a very young Finduilas and her sister Ivriniel on beholding the White City for the first time. A birthday gift for Marta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldfinch and Nightingale

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Sisters they were, yet one was nightingale dark, the other bright as a goldfinch in the summer sun. Shivering, the younger turned her face from the pale stone walls that soared into silver-mirrored sky.

“Look, there lies the White City,” their mother smiled.

“It is beautiful,” the dark one whispered. “Finduilas, look how it glitters like a jewel between earth and sky!”

“I see only stone where I would look upon the sea.” And tears like dew glimmered on golden lashes.

“Hush now, little one,” said her mother with a kiss. “You shall have the sea again by and by.”

 

* * *

**Author’s note:**

It is said in _The Peoples of Middle Earth_ that Finduilas of Dol Amroth had one elder sister, Ivriniel. The original inspiration - of two sisters, one dark and one fair were Rhyanidd and Ness in Rosemary Sutcliff’s _The Lantern Bearers._

With thanks to Arquen whose fanged creature I picked up from the Prospective Challenges forum!


End file.
